creatipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Food Dude (show)
Food Dude is a television series that is rated TV-Y7-FV. It airs on Nickeloadeon 2. Characters Food Dude The main character of the series. Food Dude's best friend is Apple. He is an apple. Apple Apple is the deuteragonist of the series and Food Dude's best friend. He is an apple. Carrot Carrot is the tritagonist of the series. He is obviously a carrot. Tom Tom is a young boy who likes the food and knows they are alive. He plays with them when his brother Joe is gone. Pillow Pillow is a pillow that helps the food. Durian Durian is a strong durian that is Apple and Food Dude's father. Candy Cane Candy Cane is Apple and Food Dude's mother. Knife Knife is a knife that chops un-alive food by Bob. Pear Pear is obviously a pear. He is Banana's best friend. Candy Candy is a sweet (literally) girl. Banana Banana is a boy who is crazy. He is Candy's brother. Bread Bread is obviously bread and bread is, well, bread. Orange Orange is an orange. Lime Lime is a lime. Lemon Lemon is a sour lemon. Blackberry Blackberry is a blackberry. He is Bread's best friend. D.N.A. D.N.A. is not a food, but a good friend of the cast. He once was an antagonist and blocked the food from going into their house. Minor Characters Ham Ham is a food that helps D.N.A. sometimes. Joe Joe is Tom's brother that appears in many scenes, but is still a minor character. He only appears as a shadow (and sometimes his body parts are shown) Lemonade Lemonade is very fragile like Water and always is in a bottle. He only appears in a couple of episodes. Water Water is very fragile like Lemonade and always is in a bottle. He only appears in a couple of episodes. Strawberry Strawberry is often seen in groups. Strawberry is a strawberry and always does stunts. Brussel SproutEdit Brussel Sprout is a food that nobody likes. Cantalope PieceEdit Cantalope Piece is a piece of a cantalope. BalloonEdit Balloon is an ordinary red balloon. PotatoEdit Potato is a potato that insults the food, but is not an antagonists. PencilEdit Pencil is not a food but doodles for the foods. He likes art. MangoEdit Mango is a mango. Ice CreamEdit Ice Cream is ice cream that screams randomly. MoviesEdit Fruity (Food Dude- The Movie 2: A Crack in Time)Edit Fruity is a main character in the movie. He is a lemon. Bob Robot (Food Dude- The Movie 2: A Crack in Time)Edit Bob Robot is the main antagonist of the movie and attempts to convert Apple into a robot, and he won. Cavemen (BOTH)Edit The Cavemen are Cavemen that appear in BOTH movies. AntagonistsEdit Lord ZorguEdit Lord Zorgu is the main antagonist of the series (that also appeared in many other shows made by Dimentio8). Lord Zorgu is an alien from the planet Zorgua. Lord Zorgu is the creator and ruler of Zorgua. Lord Zorgu is a Zorguian (named by Lord Zorgu himself) Bob Edwardi MarzixEdit Bob is an antagonist of the series and wants to eat the food. He is very rich. Machines (Bob)Edit Bob's Megafist-2000Edit Bob's Megafist-2000 is Bob's machine he uses when he is very famished and would do anything for food. Machines (Lord Zorgu)Edit Goobot-15Edit Goobot-15 is a robot that shoots goo out of it's arms and legs. It's weakness is acid. OtherEdit MedicineEdit Medicine is medicine used by Tom when he was sick. He hasn't appeared in another episode yet. ButterEdit Butter is butter used is a restaurant by Bob. Bob swallowed the butter whole. HackerEdit Hacker is a video game hacker that knows how to "hack board games" 1⃣2⃣3⃣4⃣5⃣6⃣7⃣8⃣9⃣0⃣Edit 1⃣2⃣3⃣4⃣5⃣6⃣7⃣8⃣9⃣0⃣ is a child who is seen on the high score board of the arcade game Crawly Monsters. Pixelated StickmanEdit Pixelated Stickman or Miner Pixel is a person that briefly appears in a video game Joe is playing. TrainEdit Train is a train that trains people into a conductor. ToiletEdit Toilet is a toilet that is seen briefly. Kung Fu GuyEdit Kung Fu Guy is a person that is seen in backgrounds. Second OrangeEdit Second Orange is another, un named orange. Poison FruitEdit Poison Fruit is an un-identified fruit that looks poison. Alive Walking Killer BananaEdit This was made as an obect in a Scribblenauts-like game Tom was seen playing on his game console. Central Food ZooEdit The HisserEdit The Hisser is a snake seen in the Central Food Zoo. He is a very minor antagonist who wants to harm the food by biting. Panda-moniumEdit A panda seen in the Central Food Zoo.